The Royal Rangers
The Royal Rangers is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. It is the third episode of the four-episode Ptera Zord arc. It marks the first appearances of Sir Ivan of Zandar, the Dino Drive Mode, the Ptera Charge Megazord, the Gold Energem, the T-Rex Chopper and Dino Charge Megazord: Para-Stego Formation. Synopsis Tyler and Shelby pose as a Prince and Princess to discover the Gold Energem among the exhibits that the country of Zandar gave as a loan. Fury tries to bring down a trap to regain control of the Ptera Zord. Plot The museum gets a new exhibit, "The Treasures of Zandar", including an item called the Stone of Zandar... which the Rangers soon discover is in fact the Gold Energem. Disguising themselves as a Prince and Princess of Zandar and using a fake copy of the Energem as bait, Tyler and Shelby lure Fury to the museum in an effort to reclaim the Ptera Charger from him. Despite their best efforts, they are unsuccessful, but in the process, witness the gold spirit again. Tyler, believing this spirit to be his father's, cannot bring himself to destroy Fury, allowing him to escape with the Ptera Charger once more. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Ivan * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Adam Gardiner - Sledge * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra * Paul Harrop - Fury * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice and Paparazzi Man * Josh Masterton - Prince Colin * Robbie Evison - Julian Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Dino Drive, Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Dino Drive, Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) *Fury - Ptera (Battle Mode) Errors * During the first scene of Tyler looking at his father's picture in the underground lab, the Energems were already placed in the charging station before the other rangers enter. * Koda was shown to put his right hand on the counsel, but when the camera got a closer shot of him, he was shown to put it on the counsel again. Notes * The Country of Zandar shares it's name with the Weapon of Kyoryu Gold from ''Kyoryuger. '' * This episode reveals the entity trapped inside Fury is a person . * Ivan, first appears in this episode, but in a vision of a story Riley is telling the other Rangers. and the body of the as-yet-unintroduced Fortress.]] * When Fury is walking past the prison cells after leaving Wrench's lab, an outlaw with the head of Behemoth from Power Rangers Mystic Force and the body of the as-yet-unintroduced Fortress can be seen trying to attack Fury from his cell alongside other inmates. This outlaw can also be seen in "Wishing For A Hero" when Sledge is releasing Heckyl from his cell. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode